Processes for the control and/or regulation of an automatic transmission in which a shifting procedure is carried out with automatic shift programs in multispeed transmissions are known from automotive technology. The shift program determines a shifting speed based on different input signals which must be reached in the normal case within a defined period of time, in order to carry out the gear shift.
This creates the basic problem that an unexpected transition of the engine speed into speed regulation during normal driving operation can occur. An engine speed regulation can take place externally, for example, by means of a target speed predetermined by the driver or by means of a predetermined maximum speed. An internal engine speed regulation can also occur which takes place, for example, when the maximum performance of the engine or the maximum speed has been reached. Due to the engine speed regulation, it is not possible to reach the shifting speed determined by the shift program in order to carry out the desired gear shift.
From the publication EP 1 033 276 B1, for example, a process and a device for automatically influencing the driving behavior of a motor vehicle with an internal combustion engine are known. With the known process it is essentially possible to take corresponding measures for improved strategies related to economy and safety at the start or at the end of a driving situation. It is thus also possible to carry out further braking measures by activating the engine brake, in order to support the braking procedure after a detected start of a delay procedure. Specific driving conditions are thus adapted by means of the known process. It is also not possible to solve the problems related to an unexpected transition into engine speed regulation during a shifting procedure by means of the known process.
Known from the publication DE 197 48 424 C2 is another process for adaptive control of the driving conditions of a variable adjustable vehicle assembly. An adaptive control is also in the foreground in this process. A specific wish of the driver can be realized with this process on the basis of an improved set of characteristics. The long-term driving behavior, that is, the driving mode of the respective vehicle driver, can be taken into consideration in this way.